


Safe Harbour

by VirtualStar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualStar/pseuds/VirtualStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Greg's opinion, the wedding was better than expected. Or so he thinks until he goes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbour

It was late when the wedding finished. John and Mary had left a while ago and although some guests were still dancing and drinking, they were slowly leaving as well.

The party has been strange, but all in all, it was to be expected if Sherlock was involved. At least nobody died, the criminal was caught and as they say, all's well that ends well.

When he reached his doorstep, something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it made him wary and he regretted not having his gun, or some kind of weapon near.

Going into the flat quietly Greg picked an umbrella near the door (better than nothing) and explored the flat in search of an intruder.

And an intruder he found. Dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms of Greg's and one of his old T-shirts.

"I see you made yourself comfortable, Sherlock" sighed Greg.

The lump in the sofa just mumbled something back. Greg decided to leave him there while he changed into something more comfortable.

"I'm not going to ask how, because I probably don't want to know" said Greg eyeing Sherlock "but why are you here?"

Sherlock didn't answer.

"Sherlock..." 

"Mary is pregnant" said Sherlock as an explanation.

Greg didn't know what to answer to that. He knew the wedding must have been taking a toll on him, but with a child on the way it didn't take much to know that the doctor's priorities were going to change. A lot.

And as much as he would like to say something, the truth was that there wasn't anything he could say to make it better.

Greg went to the kitchen and came back with a couple of beers. 

"Here" said poking Sherlock on his shoulder.

He was probably going to spend the night at best listening to a sentimental Sherlock and at worst, being subjected to verbal abuse, depending on what kind of drunk Sherlock was. But it was the least he could do, and alcohol was a staple as the first step after a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the ending of The sign of the Three quite sad. Also, in this season, Greg seems to be quite worried for Sherlock.
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Tumblr: http://kirakira-suteki.tumblr.com/


End file.
